AiY - ກ ບ i ແລະ
by Yunne XD
Summary: Nunca has querido poder poner a tu pareja favorita a prueba o infraganti. En este lugar tu podrás hacerlo, si tu, la chica o chico que lee este mensaje, solo tienes que seguir los siguientes pasos
1. AiY

En nuestro mundo de Hetalia; fants del yaoi, shonen- ai o como lo llames tu, quisieran poder poner a su pareja favorita a prueba o infraganti, en este lugar tu podrás hacerlo, si tu, la chica o chico que lee este mensaje, con algunas ayudas de quien tu desees, estas son las sugerencias:

Asociación Internacional del Yaoi o Genero Homo:

Rama Europea:

Hungría: Presidenta general de la asociación y también de la sección Europea.

Liechtenstein: Vicepresidenta, ejerce el control sobre los horarios de las "victimas".

Bélgica: Secretaria, encargada de anotar todos los pasos y/o acciones.

Ucrania: Ayudante y camarografo.

Con algunas interacciones o ayudas temporales de Polonia, Mónaco e Islandia.

Rama Asiática:

Japón: Presidente de la sección asiática y vicepresidente general.

Corea: Vicepresidente

Hong Kong: Secretario.

Vietnam: Ayudante y camarografo.

Reciben ayuda temporal de Australia, Indonesia y Nueva Zelanda.

Rama Americana:

Isla de Pascua o Rapa Nui: Presidenta de la sección americana.

Colombia: Vicepresidenta.

Guatemala: Secretaria.

Groenlandia : Camarografo.

Bolivia : Ayudante

Ayudas de forma total, pero sin asumir riesgos de México del Norte, Canadá y Venezuela.

sección Africana:

República democrática del Congo: Presidenta de la sección Africana.

Marruecos: Vicepresidente.

Congo: Secretario.

Madagascar: Ayudante y camarografo.

No cuentan con ayuda extra.

Ellos no harán todo el trabajo, tu también estarás hay solo tienes que: Dar tu nombre o seudónimo (como quieras que te llamen). Pedir la ayuda de alguna o varias de las ramas o también de una persona en especial. Decirnos la pareja que quieres demostrar al mundo y como.

También si necesitas o quieres pedir la ayuda de otra persona, para hacer alianzas temporales, puedes hacerlo; si algún personaje es muy pedido y tiene el deseo de unirse le pondremos en una rama correspondiente.

Tu decides, Asociación Internacional del Yaoi (AIY) te espera...


	2. Aclaraciones

Bueno, como me da pereza y Sakeri-chan y nekomisakichan pidieron amablemente que explicara un poco mejor se los voy a decir aquí.

En hetalia hay mas personas como Hungría y Japón (amantes, fotógrafos y paparattzis del yaoi, perdonen que no sepa como se escribe la ultima palabra, pero creo que ustedes me entienden) y son tantos que se pudo crear una gran asociación mundial que tiene el propósito de:

Dejarnos ver todo el yaoi que queramos al descubierto.

Para lo que tienen muchas formas como, grabarlos teniendo sus encuentros xxx y luego subirlos a Youtube, encontrando o/y desenmascarando hijos perdidos (me puse a pensar Australia y Nueva Zelanda podrían ser los hijos perdidos de Polonia y Lituania, dados a Inglaterra al nacer, pues la combinación de genes es perfecta y si pones atención hasta tienen algunas cosas en común), uniendo a algunos tsunderes con poblemas para confesarse, poniéndolos en situaciones comprometedoras, dándoles celos, y muchas cosas así.

Esa Asociación Internacional del Yaoi (AiY) tiene varias sedes por continente y se ponen de acuerdo para las grandes misiones.

Lo que yo quiero lograr aquí es que tu, Ana, Alejandra, Super Fredy u otro, logre lo que siempre a querido ver en un fic, con ayuda de la AiY.

Cosas como:

Casar a Romano y Alemania.

Hallar un documento detallado de como Inglaterra y Escocia tenían xxx, guardado en el computador de Gales (si Gales).

Que México y China tengan una pelea de Bandas por Rusia, o hasta por Ucrania.

Lo que tienes que hacer es: Como dije anteriormente, decirnos que quieres lograr, con ayuda de quienes y como quieres que te conozcan o llamemos en esta historia.

Espero que les halla aclarado las dudas...


	3. Los Hijos de Polonia y Lituania

_Me dio muchas ganas de escribir este capitulo cuando hice la aclaración y pues si uno quiere hacer algo debe hacerlo, voy a poner a la niña que mas quiero en el mundo, mi hermanita._

_Ni Hetalia, ni sus personajes me pertenece_

Un bus con una gaviota pintada en el costado izquierdo llegaba a la casa de Hungría y la nombrada salio a ver que pasaba, de este bajaron muchas naciones acompañadas de otras personas.

Hola, ¿que hacen aquí todos?- pregunto extrañada ya que era muy raro que diferentes secciones del AiY se reunieran, debía ser muy importante.

Konichiwa Hungría-san, venimos para una investigación- saludaba Japón con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia.

Si, daze, una chica nos pide ayuda, daze y nos daba pesar dejarla hay, daze- decía Corea del Sur mientras le cogía los "pechos a Nihon".

Eh?-

So- soy yo, mi nombre es Vale- una niña de algunos escasos 13 años permanecía con el brazo enganchado a Liechtenstein.

Que es lo que deseas? - preguntaba como genio mágico a quien frota una lampara.

Yo soy a- amiga de Lizy-chan desde hace mucho y le con- taba mis pensamientos y problemas, entonces luego conocí a Toris-san y Feliks-chan, los cuales son muy cheveres y...- La pequeña agachaba la cabeza como si lo que fuera a decir pudiera ser una estupidez.

Continua-

Pues yo ahora vivo en Australia, le conocí a el y su hermano Nueva Zelanda hace poco, y no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Ellos no se parecen a Toris-san y Feliks-chan?, ¡ No han visto que Australia-chi y Polonia-chan son unos cabeza dura super felices, y que Lituania-san y Zelanda-chi son tímidos y tiernitos!- sus ojos daban vueltas y su cabeza roja, gritaba a todo pulmón como una loca.

Pero ellos no eran hermanitos encontrados por Inglaterra- Decían Hong Kong e Islandia con caras serias y pensantes.

Yo creo que su teoría no esta tan mal- Dijo la húngara y todo mundo le volteo a ver- Como yo ayudaba a Lituania, hable algunas veces con Polonia y un día que estaba algo ebrio le dijo, "o tipo, como quisiera tener a los cachorritos de Mama aquí, hace tanto que, hip, los parí y no los miro" después se lanzo a sus pies y se puso a llorar toda la velada, preferí no darle atención ya que creí que era por el alcohol pero- sus ojos se tornaron sombríos.

Tenemos que saber la verdad ¡Quien esta conmigo!- en un movimiento rápido agarro la espada de Japón y la alzo al cielo.

Si jefa- Sonreían las europeas y los asiáticos la miraban con una gota en la cabeza pero igualmente asintieron.

Tu también vienes- Vietnam y su genio eran muy inestables, la niña lo noto enseguida.

Si señora-

¡/!

Bélgica y Liechtenstein, ustedes hablaran con Inglaterra-

Bien-

Entendido-

Yo, Islandia, la chica y Ucrania hablaremos con Polonia y Lituania respectivamente-

Ha- hai- boing boing.

Si- TT-TT

Japón, ustedes que haran-

Yo y Hong Kong hablaremos con Australia, Vietnam y Yong-Soo lo harán con Nueva Zelanda-

Nos reuniremos aquí en 24 horas y nos contaremos la información, retirada-

!/¡

Con Polonia y Lituania...

Como, que, haber tipo, te lo digo de nuevo, este suéter es rosa periquito y este rosa asunción, se parecen pero no son lo mismo-

Si lo son, yo los veo iguales- pensaba el lituano después de estar dos horas en lo mismo.

Entonces, dime Litu- los intercambia en las manos sonriendo como solo el sonríe, lleno de paz.

El de la derecha es el R. periquito y el otro el R. asunción- Temblaba y rogaba para que lo fuera, lastima que tus sueños nunca se cumplen Toris.

No, Nooooooooooo-

Hola chicos, podemos hablar con ustedes- Boing boing.

Claro siéntense, haber, no hay problema-

Gracias a Dios- piensa de nuevo.

Bueno, estamos investigando si las naciones podrían llegar a tener hijos, solo estamos buscando opiniones, para ver si estarían psicológicamente preparadas- Dice Islandia con Mr. Puffin al hombro, serio como siempre.

Dinos la verdad tipo, es para saber si puedes tener hijos con Hong Kong, se te nota-

Su cara se volvió roja y al menos 5 flash se vieron en menos de un segundo; esa foto estaría guardada para la posteridad.

Lamento sus comentarios sin sentido-

Bueno volviendo al tema, tipo, es obvio que las naciones pueden tener hijos- sonríe nostargico y se ve algo triste.

Feliks- se preocupa y le coge las manos.

No, creo que ya es hora de decirlo, pues, chicas y chico, les contare una historia-

!/¡

Con Inglaterra:

Bélgica y Liechtenstein, estaban en la sala de la mansión Kirkland, la cual a esa hora estaba muy bien iluminada.

Que era lo que necesitaban que hablar conmigo- El ingles tomaba te felizmente en su interior.

¿Como fue que conociste a los hermanos de Oceanía?- Dijo la chica sin muchos rodeos.

Australia y NZ -

Si-

Y porque quieren saberlo?-

Investigamos como los colonizadores conocen a sus colonias, ya le preguntamos a España y Francia, solo nos faltas tu- dijo la belga algo preocupada.

Bueno- suspira- Fue gracias a la Antártida ella me contó que habían unos niños en unas islas al sur, en el oriente, busque y los encontré-

Gracias, mira que hora es mi hermano se va a preocupar mucho, y no quiero que persiga a Ita-chan con una escopeta por mi culpa, hasta luego-

Yo también me voy, hasta pronto-

Good Bye, ¿eso fue bastante extraño, no creen?- sus hadas alrededor asentían.

¡/!

Con Australia:

Japón y Hong Kong intentaron hablar de si sabia de algún familiar ademas de su hermanito y hermano (Iggy), pero el otro enserio no sabia de nada antes de estar en su gran isla.

Ahora que haremos- El Nihon se tocaba los hombros con cansancio.

Tal vez si le preguntamos a Indonesia-

Buena idea, vamos- Ya en Java, buscaron a la nación, que era bastante complicado contando las islas y espacio que tenia, luego de horas y mas horas de búsqueda, estaban en Sumatra hablando con el.

Lo que yo se de mis vecinos- toma una calada de pipa, que no entra bien y tose un montón de tiempo- Ellos llegaron por una inundación a donde están ahora, eran muy pequeños ni se acordaran-

Los asiáticos estaban muy... sorprendidos, con los ojos saliendo de sus cabezas.

Gracias, muchas Gracias- Y a continuación, estaban asiendo reverencias, fue mas fácil de lo que creían.

¡/!

Con NZ:

El pequeño no sabia de nada tampoco, pero con Vietnam y Yoog- Soo, estaba muy asustado, que iba a hacer.

Vas a decirnos todo lo que sabes, o si no te vuelo los sesos-

Pero, porque, no se nada, nada- sus manos estaban en son de "no me mates".

Yo creo que no sabe, daze-

Gracias, alguien que me cree-

Lo confirmarme de la siguiente manera, ¡daze!- se le pone por detrás y empieza a tocar sus "pechos planos".

Que estas haciendo, sueltame- Nueva Zelanda, rojo como un tomate y con los ojos bien abiertos mirando al coreano, no se dio cuenta del flash que guardaría su foto para la posteridad.

No te preocupes ya nos vamos-

¡/!

Dos meses después:

Polonia y Lituania se encontrarían con sus hijos perdidos hace mucho tiempo, desde que ese diluvio se los llevo, siempre habían pensado en ellos, hoy los conocerían.

Como crees que sean, Litu, hombres o mujeres, grandes o pequeños, tipo estoy tan feliz- Feliks saltaba con su vestido de color: Rosa asunción.

No importa, pero deberías cambiarte- Sonreía y se daba cachetadas mentales por la vestimenta de su pareja.

Claro que no, haber, si yo quiero que me vean con mi mejor pinta-

Al otro lado del mundo:

Estoy muy nervioso, nunca creí que teníamos padres- Con sus cachetes sonrojaditos y su traje azul era peinado por Vale.

Kyaaaa, te ves tan ukeosito Zelanda-chi-

Vamos, se nos va a hacer tarde- Australia tenia un traje negro y el cabello bien peinado.

¡/!

Se reunieron en Mongolia, los asiáticos y la invitada con los hijos, y los europeos e Inglaterra con los padres.

Ninguno se movía solo se observaban, Toris observaba al mas grande y Feliks al mas pequeño, se dieron un abrazo grupal, luego individual y todo mundo aplaudió.

Luego al final del encuentro, la isla gigante tenia un vestido corto de color fucsia, igual que su "madre" y los otros dos tenían vestidos largos de color rosa muy claro, intentado sonreír todos, sin contar a Polonia posaron para una foto familiar, creyendo que seria solo una.

Fueron bastantes y estarían guardadas para la posteridad.

_Fin_

_Nombre del invitado: Vale_

_Grupo del que quiere ayuda: grupo asiático y europeo._

_Deseo: Que Polonia y Lituania encuentren a sus hijos perdidos (Australia y Nueva Zelanda)._

_Actualizare cada Martes._


	4. El vídeo de Iggy y Francia

_Bien estos dos capitulos son para Miku-kun y Kami, son dos personas, dos casos, entonces seran dos capitulos XD._

_Hetalia, ni Latin-hetalia me pertenecen..._

Era un nuevo dia en el mundo, las latinas y Groe-chan estaban muy ansiosos pues unas chicas les pidieron ayuda, y ellos tambien querian hacer a alguen feliz como lo lograron Japon y Hungria.

Un avion aterriza en territorio chileno, para luego embarcarse en una aventura hasta la Isla de Pascua o Rapa Nui, donde esperaba la jefa de los yaoistas americanos.

Cuando las naciones y las dos chicas se bajaron, fueron recibidas por muchas flores y bailes, comieron, conversaron, bebieron y hasta corretearon a una colombiana por decir que ellas serian perfectas para un yuri, pero ni rastro de Rapa.

Al otro dia, un ruido muy estridente les levanto y creyendo que era un incendio se fueron corriendo, no hay fuego, ni nada parecido solo una chica de cabello naranja y ropa blanca, la cual sonreia.

Buenos dias, perdon por no presentarme ayer, pero mi hermano necesitaba ayuda, espero que se hayan sentido comodas-

Claro que si, no confias en nosotros acaso- Groenlandia y Colombia se reian de nosotros, ¡que malditos!, Guatemala les pega un zape y nos pide disculpas.

Bueno, yo no conozco sus nombres-

Dime Mi-kun- ella levanta los brazos al cielo.

Y yo soy Kami- y ella se pone un dedo en el pecho

Son entusiastas, me gusta- ella las acepta de inmediato, que felicidad

A que si y lo que quieren es aun mejor, jefa- La vice nos corrobora, soy aun mas feliz.

Jum, haber-

Sabes que Iggyrisu y Francia han tenido mucho sexo en su historia- Kami empeza a relatar.

Si, el que no lo sepa es idiota-

Nosotras queremos encontrar una recopilacion de como ¡Francia se lo hace a Iggy!- Y termina Mi-kun saltando como una loca.

Sera algo dificil, pues tal vez tendremos que buscar cartas y demas, me da ganas tambien de grabarles mientras tienen sus cosas-

Kyaaaa, sera tan lindo- Guatemala empieza a saltar con la otra chica.

Conociendo a Inglaterra debe tener algo asi-

Bueno, ustedes son dos y nos dieron una grandiosa mision, les ayudaremos en otra cosa, cuando acabemos, ¿otro deseo?.

¿Podriamos subir a Yo*tube el triangulo de acoso Rusia x Rumania x Bulgaria? para las fans y la posteridad- sus ojos tenian estrellas, pero lo decian totalmente enserio.

Primero, los yaoistas americanos, las miraron como si les saliera una segunda cabeza a cada una, luego Groenlandia, Colombia, Guatemala y Bolivia se les lanzaron diciendo: "Dios como es que nunca lo pense, las amo, se mi maestro, kyaaaaa", Rapa les dio la mano y les dijo

Cuando empezamos-

!/¡

Bien primero vamos por Francia e Inglaterra, ideas, horarios, informacion-

Podriamos pedir ayuda a Monaco y los Irlanda, tu sabes nadie mejor que ellos para informar-

Si ellos no lo logran-

Pues entramos hay y punto- Bolivia tan directa como simpre.

Oye y Francia no podria, tener algo asi-

Claro, el es un hentai, tal vez hasta encontremos un video-

Eso seria tan bueno, chicas se imaginan a Iggy sentado en la cadera de Francia saltando y saltando, diciendo "o Francia, mas fuerte o te juro que- ah, ¡ah, Francis!" JA JA JA miren sus caras, no lo hice tan realista- Colombia y Groenlandia otra vez se reian de ellas, pero si hasta la voz le sono orgasmica, son malos.

Luego de que Kami les pegara un zape, siguio la conversacion.

Bien, Bolivia-chan y Guate-chan iran a sacarles la informacion a Monaco y a los Irlandas, no importa como, asi que, si las enojan pueden quebrarles los huesos.

Entendemos- sonrien como niñas pequeñas, ninguna de nosotras dos las a visto enojadas, ni quiere hacerlo.

Yo y Groe iremos a por Francia-

Claro-

Mi-kun y Kami ustedes iran con Colo a por Inglaterra, ella sabe que hacer por si algo.

Bueno, nos vemos pronto, jefa- dicen las tres al unisono.

En 24 horas estaremos aqui y compartiremos infromacion, retirada-.

¡/!

Con los informantes:

Yo voy por Monaco y tu por los Irlandas- Guatemala hablaba y pensaba seriamente.

Me parece buena idea- Casi nunca le gustaba trabajar, pero queria tener ese informe en las manos.

En la casa de los gemelos:

Los dos pelirrojos, ven television muy aburridos, no esta Escocia o Arthur para molestarlos, y no hay nada que ver, hay que aburrimiento.

En un momento una puerta es derrumbada, ellos asustados corren, tal vez Scott se halla dado cuenta que cambiaron su champu por tinta y viniera a vengarse, corren y corren hasta que una mano los coge por el cuello de la camisa, a sus espaldas.

No vine a hacerles daño, no aun, solo que nadie me abria- La voz los calmo y digieron.

Si es Bolivia-chan, que quieres-

Solo busco informacion, les recompensare, pero por favor ayudenme- les suelta y se sientan en la silla.

Que tipo de informacion-

Ustedes saben si Inglaterra escribe, graba o algo asi de sus noches de xxx-

Pues el tiene una grabadora-

Aja-

Te decimos mas si nos das algo ya-

Tengan, esto es oxigeno para beber, es muy amargo y solo hay que echar unas gotas para tiranse la comida, pueden darselo en el cafe a Estado Unidos-

Que Francia le dio para que se oyera, nunca la suelta y la lleva en-

Me dicen o los castro-

El cinturon del pantalon-

Muchas gracias- Llama al equipo que tiene a Inglaterra y le da la informacion.

En la casa de Monaco:

Monaco-chan, solo necesito que me digas si Francia a grabado o escrito de Iggy en pleno acto- la Guatemanteca estaba perdiendo los estribos.

Te digo si me ayudas hoy en el casino-

Que no!-

Entonces, no hay informacion-

Como se que no me vas a hacer trabajar mas-

Yo nunca haria eso-

Claro que si, te conozco-

Tal vez-

Me dices o esa carita va quedar llena de cortadas y moretones- Un aura negra llena todo el lugar, el cabello de la niña se para y sus ojos se vuelven rojos.

En- entiendo, Francia-nichan grabo un video, pero no tiene sonido por error, intento grabar mas pero Iggy no le dejaba diciendo que ya tenia suficiente con lo que le habia dado- la chica hablo tan rapido que se quedo sin aire.

¿Que habra sido?-

No se, enserio, no me mates-

Gracias Monaco-chan- ya era la de siempre y se fue del lugar, llamo al equipo encargado de Francia y les dio la informacion

!/¡

Con Inglaterra o mas bien en Casa de Inglaterra.

Oigan es necesario esperarlo- Kami ya estaba cansada pues su amiga y el pais, estaban en los arbustos desde hace media hora.

Tu fuiste la que dijo que vinieramos a su casa- Mi-kun contratacaba, ella estaba muy entusiasmada y su amiga arruinandole el momento.

Shhh, ya viene, justo a tiempo-

Hai- bien estaban estrañadas, pues esperaron media hora.

Vamos a poner en marcha el plan, estan preparadas-

Claro-

El ingles tatareaba una cancion, ajeno a lo que le pasaria:

El Plan era el siguiente:

1. Mi-kun y Kami, saldrian de momento diciendole a Inglaterra que eran fans de la su musica, patria y cosas asi, al tiempo que se acercarian, mas y mas a su cuerpo.

2. Colombia apareceria diciendo que estas le robaron un colgante de su hermana por su culpa.

3. Inglaterra se enoja y empiezan a pelear por lo mismo de siempre te o cafe.

4. Las chicas se van dismuladamente y despues de un tiempo la latina tambien diciendo que quiere el colgante de vuelta o algo asi.

Y la grabadora ya estaria en poder de AiY.

Ohayo, usted es Iggyrisu-san-

Si soy yo-

Kyaaaaaa, miralo es el, yo y mi amiga somos sus admiradoras-

Si, no puedo creer que le conozca en persona, amo todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, podriamos tomarnos muchas fotos, di que si- Ambas se acercan y cuando ya tienen las manos en el cinturon hacen una seña.

Lo sabia, asi que tu se lo quitaste, no?, ¡maldito corsario!- las chicas se sonprendieron un poco, nunca los habian visto hablarse asi, se notaba que Colo queria esa grabacion.

De que estas hablando-

No te hagas el idiota, apuesto que tu les pagaste para que le quitaran el colgante a Vene-

¡Como puedes decir eso, estupida!- Iggy se corre para adelante y Mi-kun agarra la grabadora, el plan estaba sirviendo, el rubio estaba tan indignado que ni se dio cuenta.

¡A quien le dices estupida, imbecil!-

¡Yo no soy un imbecil, Idiota!-

¡Al menos no me la paso tomando agua caliente todo el tiempo, que asco!- Las otras dos empiezan a irse disimuladamente hasta los arbustos.

¡Se llama té, y es mas saludable que esa agua cafe de alcantarilla!-

¡Pues tu paladar esta muy mal, esa mierda a la que llamas té puede ser muy saludable pero es asquerosa!-

¡Mira quien habla...-

Las chicas ya habian corrido como 4 cuadras en silencio total mientras oian los gritos de los dos paises.

¡Se escaparon por tu culpa, muchas gracias!- y Colombia empezo a correr tambien, las otras dos pararon y se encontraron en un restaurante cerca.

Comian y hablaban de sus hazañas, totalmente felices hasta que escucharon al mesero de la entrada decir

Aqui estan, me alegra ser de ayuda, Arthur-san- y dio paso a un rubio muy enojado.

Con que querian mi grabadora, eh?-

Niñas agachense-

Que?-

Lo siguiente fue confuso, pues la feliz y super inofensiva nacion, saco una ametralladora y le dio a todas las ventanas, rompiendolas y llenandolas de pintura, luego salieron corriendo.

Y eso que- Kami todavia estaba algo extrañada por lo anterior y se encontraba aturdida.

La compre hace poco, tenia balas reales para la batalla, pero las cambie porque me servia para las misiones del AiY-

Ahh, ya veo- Mi-kun estaba tan... bien y alegre.

Tomaron un vuelo y llegaron al punto de encuentro rapido, no querian que Iggy les atrapara y se las llevara aduanas por tener un arma real con balas de pintura.

¡/!

Con Francia:

El pais estaba algo aburrido, pero tenia vino y una deliciosa cena por lo que no se quejaba, iba a dar otro suave sorbo cuando entran otros dos paises por la puerta principal.

Buenos Dias, Francia- Saluda Rapa Nui sin sonreir, ese pervertido hay que tenerlo a metros, eso lo aprendio muy pequeña.

Hola- Groenlandia tampoco se acercaba mucho, definitivamente Francia los habia traumado.

Mis pequeños, para que necesitan a su oni-san-

Para algo muy importante, Francia-nichan- Y empezaba el control mental propinado por el artico.

Jo jo jon, petit lapin, dimelo- se para y va hacia el.

Bueno, tu lo pediste- y muestra sus dientes en una expresion sombria.

Eh?-

Veras, nosotros queremos que nos des el video- Rapa se habia sentado donde antes estaba el Europeo, vacio la copa de vino en la comida y luego sirvio en esta otra vez.

¿C-cual video?- Suda a montones y tiene miedo, como se enteraron.

Tu sabes cual, danoslo- la chilena la da vueltas a la copa y luego se toma todo de un sorbo.

No creo que sea conveniente-

Si lo es o quieres que requisemos toda tu casa, Francia-nichan- Groe hacia una cara algo tierna, mientras volteaba cajones y muebles.

No tienen forma de hacerme cambiar de opinion- Cruza los brazos y voltea la cara.

Si, la tenemos, te acuerdas de una apuesta con Prusia y España-

Yo siempre hago apuestas con ellos y nada me da verguenza, he ganado-

Tenias que disfrazarte de un Bob esponja algo nudista (imaginense a Francia distrazado de Bob hasta la cintura, con una cinta de censura en sus partes y para abajo totalmente descubierto, con los zapatos de charol) y cantar la cancion de inicio-

Palidecio, mierda y mas mierda -Podemos llegar a un acuerdo-

Como era, a si "vive en una piña debajo del mar"-

JA JA JA venga Francia- nichan, danos el video y ya-

¡/!

En la isla todos trabajaron exahustivamente, para encontrar cual de las grabaciones era la que concordaba con el video, en donde Iggyrisu estaba sometido con cadenas y algunos accesorios de latex (medias y collar) sobre sobre el piso, y tenian xxx de igual forma.

Una vez encontrado y juntado las imagenes con el sonido, lo mandaron a Hungria, Japon y Republica Democratica del Congo.

Si tu entras a Het*tube y estas en la comunidad de Mundo Yaoi de Hetalia (MyH), podras encontrarlo, diremos algunas partes para que te prepares.

En una habitacion oscura, un ingles se hallaba atado con cadenas arriba del suelo, se encontraba desnudo, tenia unas medias que le llegaban al muslo y un collar de perrito, ademas de una venda.

Te ves muy lindo asi, my petit Angleterre- Le acaricia la cara con delicadeza, observandole

France, sueltame- Se remueve con ganas, luego siente que le agarran la barbilla y le besan con pasion, adentrandose en su boca y explorandola.

Se separan, Inglaterra esta muy sonrojado y hay una linea de saliva en la comisura de su labio, le quitan la venda y su amante empieza a tocar su cuerpo, lamiendo y chupando.

Empieza por su cuello, dejando marcas rojas y sus piernas rodean el torso del Frances, la lengua baja por los hombros y el pecho, jugando con los pequeños botocitos rosados mordiendo y rosando con la entrepierna del otro.

France, ah, metela-

Que dices- le lame la oreja en un acto de sensualidad

Metela, ¡ah! ahora-

No te oigo, mon cheri-

Que me- ¡AH! poseas ya Francis!- Le pide con los ojos llorosos y la carita sonrojada.

Con gusto-

Lo demas, tu podras verlo en tu mente, los integrantes americanos y sus invitadas, tuvieron que tomar muchos litros de sangre, y socorrerse mutuamente cuando alguno o algunos se desmayaban, pero no se cansaban de verlo.

Ademas las Irlandas, les habian enviado un regalo.

Una carta de Arthur, en la edad medieval cuando era secreto que el y Francia, habian tenido uno que otro encuentro.

_No se porque hago esto, el caso es que escribiendo todas estas cosas me suprimo un poco. _

_Yo soy un idiota, por querer que mi mayor enemigo este conmigo en una cama dandome duro, como yo se que sabe hacer, mordiendome en todo lugar y poniendo una marca en mi, cuando al otro dia intentaremos matarnos, quiero que se adentre en mi y me haga gritar de placer, quedarme sin voz de tantas cumbres que tenga en una sola noche, se que me va ha pasar, soy un adolescente ahora y por eso quiero probar todo tipo de cosas, en las cuales esta un frances dandote por el ano, mierda me cuesta escribir todo esto._

Esta nota se encontraba en una agenda, en donde los hermanos la habian anotado por si necesitaban persuadir a Inglaterra, la real estaba en un papel que el mismo habia intentado quemar una vez, no lo logro y no se dio cuenta, al final decidieron transcribirlo y la real se perdio en el tiempo.

La siguiente semana la jefa tuvo que cuidar a las pequeñas Guatemala y Bolivia, pues necesitaron muchas transpantes de sangre; Colombia se quedo con Groenlandia en su hogar por su seguridad; Mi-kun y Kami fueron perseguidas por Iggy, durante toda la semana y tuvieron que esconderse.

_Primer Objetivo Cumplido_


	5. Triangulo del Acoso (RusxRumxBul)

_Hola de nuevo, aqui esta la segunda parte para Mi-kun y Kami._

Luego de Guatemala y Bolivia se recuperaran los integrantes del AiY americano se reunieron en casa de la jefa, empezarían su próximo plan "el triangulo de acoso Rusia x Rumanía x Bulgaria", pues aunque no lo crean el general helado también acosaba a Vlad y el tampoco se quedaba atrás ya que mas de una vez el y su "amigo" habían tenido sus cosas, por puras insinuaciones .

Dentro de la gran casa todos aportaban ideas, algo ilógicas y no muy congruentes, en las mas destacadas estaban:

Encerremolos en una cueva con osos- Groenlandia sonreía pero estaba como que medio ido.

No seria muy incomodo-

Claro que no-

Y para que los osos, para que se los coman, luego quien se hará cargo de los cadáveres-

Agh, que dices tu Bolivia-

Podemos inyectarles un afrodiciaco en las venas y dejarlos en el amazonas-

No queremos que Rusia se viole a esos dos, podríamos tener problemas si se dan cuenta que fue nuestra culpa-

¡Entonces que!-

Oigan- Interrumpió Colombia que estaba durmiendo hasta hace poco - ¿Y las niñas donde están?

Las había olvidado, están en la habitación-

Despiertenlas, ellas pueden ayudar con esto- Rapa hace muñequitos en el pizarron (tipo Inglaterra), mientras la Vice y la Secre van hacia los cuartos en el area de mujeres.

Oigan ya tienen que despertar o Rapa se enoja, Oi- Caminan hasta cada una de las camas, pero una esta vacía en la cama de Kami descansan ambas, de forma muy adorable para nuestras espectadoras.

Vaya tenias razón, harían buena pareja Yuri-

De que hablas si desde aquí pareciera que Mi-kun es hombre- El aura rosa que rodeaba el cuarto es cambiada rápidamente y las dos naciones se ven muy preocupadas.

¡Y si!-

No es posible, no es posible-

Entonces demuéstralo-

Bueno yo, puedo hacerlo- La Guatemalteca se prepara mentalmente y voltea al adolescente, pone sus manos en el pecho, donde deberia tener algo, por mas plana que fuera, pero nada, pasa sus manos hacia "ese lugar" y...

No, preguntemole mejor-

Hazlo, es por mi salud mental-

Entonces hazlo tu-

¡KAMI!-

Los hermanos/as con ese grito se levantan de un tiron, todos los demas al oirlo corren hasta donde estan ellos.

Que demonios esta pasando-

Necesitamos saber algo, nos responden ya-

¿Que esta pasando?-

¿Eres hombre?- las dos latinas tomaron al chico por los hombros, una de cada lado.

Claro que no, quisiera pero no-

Tu voz esta muy baja y no tienes pechos- Ante esa declaración todo mundo se descoloco por completo.

¿Co- como sabes eso?-

Detalles sin importancia-

Ve al baño y confirma tu, nos avisas- Le pasan una toalla y le empujan al baño, cierran fuertemente y se recargan contra la puerta.

Mi hermana... es hombre, no se porque pero estoy feliz- Tenia la misma cara que Feli-chan cuando esta con Alemania o come pasta, los demás empezaron a gritar pidiendo que ya saliera, después de unos minutos, eternos para muchos salio del baño.

S-soy hombre, ¡Soy Hombre!, ya no me sentiré como travestí de closet- la chica que también estaba muy feliz empezó a saltar y su ahora hermano, salto con ella, muertos de felicidad, pero no todo es color de rosa y volvieron a la sala de trabajo.

¡/!

Porque no los entrevistamos, los espiamos y ya- La jefe ya estaba cansada de tanta sugerencia, lo mejor es irse por lo mas facil.

Buen plan jefa, como le haremos con Rusia-

Colo-chan, ¿Vene-chan podría ayudar?-

Claro que si, pero me va tocar rogarle-

Para Rumanía, ire yo y ustedes dos, esta bien chicos-

Si señorita-

Bolivia-chan y Guate-chan, las dos irán por Bulgaria-

Con gusto-

Y yo?-

Podrías ir con Colo y Vene, por algo ustedes dos son mejores amigos-

Si, pero por si no sabias Venezuela me odia-

Entonces cambiamos de grupo- Rapa ya pasaba chaquetas, bastante gruesas a decir verdad.

Si es por eso no te pongas mal, yo la convenzo-

Bueno-

Nos veremos aquí en 24 horas, retirada-

!/¡

Con Venezuela:

La chica estaba tomando un chocolate bien espumoso y caliente, de esos que calientan hasta los huesos, pensaba en muchas cosas que sabiendo como es ella, tu puedes creer o no hacerlo dependiendo de quien seas "Mis hermanos vendrán en una semana, me toca cocinarles, los dejare babeando cuando vean lo que les voy a hacer" lo que si podía hacer, ya lo había hecho; "Argentina me pidió ayuda con lo de la boda para Chile, se debe ver muy uke con un vestido de novia, que tierno", de pronto pasa una brisa fría y una llave se mete en la cerradura.

Quien es-

Hola Vene, ¿como has estado?- Su hermana mayor le sonreía y estaba usando una chaqueta muy larga (tipo Dinamarca) de color azul, ella todavía sentía frió, bastante frió.

Bien, para que viniste-

Que mala, te vengo a pedir un favor que te gustara-

¿Como sabes que me gustara?-

Tiene que ver con Rusia y yaoi-

Bueno, que tengo que hacer- Le había convencido con solo esas palabras, casi nadie sabia pero amaba hacer esas misiones.

Gracias, eres tan linda- Se le lanzo a abrazarla.

No seas tontita, suéltame ya-

Vamos a ir con Groe, espero que eso no sea problema- Y cayo la bomba.

El hijo de Noruega y Dinamarca, ese chico me da escalofríos solo con su presencia- No le daba miedo, lo que si y en exceso, era frió, con razón tenia tanto ahora.

Vene, para eso son las chaquetas-

Esta bien- Salieron ya ambas con abrigos gigantes y se encontraron con el nombrado, quien sonrió con arrogancia y luego fueron hacia su destino.

¡/!

Con Bulgaria:

Bueno vamos a entrevistarlo- Los dos países se prepararon, tratar con el no era muy fácil, nunca daba información demás, pero ya vería.

Ohayo, Bulgaria-san- Bolivia inicio con el ataque, la otra esperaba el momento de actuar.

Buenos Días, es muy raro verlas por aquí- El estaba preparado para ser indiferente si era necesario, con esas dos nunca se sabia.

Cierto, pero que esperas tu tierra es muy bonita Bulgaria-

Se nota porque eres tan pedido- Guatemala habla, el asedio esta a punto de comenzar...

Eh? claro que no-

Enserio no nos crees, pero si se nota que te observan mucho-

De seguro son imaginaciones suyas, o simplemente estan mintiendo- El europeo casi canta victoria.

Deberías preguntarle a Francia, Albania, Rumanía, Hungría e incluso a Grecia- Jajaja ya se podían reír en su cara.

No creo, Francia, mira a todo mundo, Albania, es imposible casi ni hablamos, Hungría es solo mi amiga, Grecia, es un buen compañero de tragos y Rumanía simplemente un gran amigo.

Solo amigos, ¿para ti no es mas que eso?- y Bulgaria no puede mentir contra eso.

Hemos tenido una que otra ocasión y le quiero mucho, pero por ahora solo somos amigos-

Para mi parecen mas amantes, a que si?-

Yo no puedo asegurar nada-

Ahh, apuesto 20.000 que Rumanía y tu son linda pareja-

Haz lo que quieras, me tengo que ir, hasta luego- Se despide con la mano y se va.

Guate-chan te apuesto 80.000 a que terminan juntos-

No gracias, no quiero perder tanta plata-

¡/!

Con Rumanía:

Bien, chicos tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas antes de ir allá- La chilena estaba parada al frente de la puerta de un antro, típico de ese vampiro.

Que quieres decir Rapa-

Deben entender algunas cosas, primera: No se pongan a tomar como locos, para que vomiten y me toque cargarlos, segunda: Debemos pasar con cuidado su alguna mano toca donde no deberia, me avisan para maldecirlos, no armen pelea y tercera: Rumanía es muy sugerente, no se emocionen- termina riéndose y los otros dos algo apenados.

No debe ser tan complicado- Mi-kun se da confianza a si y a su hermana/amiga/amante (incesto XD XP).

Lo que vieron a continuación supero sus expectativas luces de colores por doquier, gente en la pista "bailando", o mas bien restregándose bailarinas exóticas en tubos y algunas personas en trió o hasta quinteto sobre las mesas tocándose y gritando al ritmo de Mein Teil*.

Se van hasta la barra y en el trayecto sienten mas manos en sus cuerpos de las que pueden contar, Rapa las ignora y va hasta su destino, Kami pide una copa y Mi-kun una cerveza, la jefe pide un cóctel y luego dice:

Necesito hablar contigo, tienes tiempo para una encuesta- el chico que estaba atendiendo a la otra gente voltea y es Vlad

Claro que si- Se sienta en la barra -Para que soy bueno-

Pregunten, el siempre responde todo-

Ya has tenido xxx con Rusia- Kami sonrie bien amplio esto le sirve bastante.

Yo y el, ¡Como crees!, me a dicho que se sentiría bien y seria sin compromiso, pero definitivamente no.

Y por que no?-

El no es tu tipo?-

No esta ni mal, pero yo solo quiero a alguien en mi cama-

Quien?, el empalador por hay- La pelinaranja se mete y el otro se ríe.

Claro que no, el pequeño Bulgaria, aunque ninguna parte de el es pequeña- se acerca bastante a la oreja de el chico, soplándote aire caliente - Tu que crees-

Eh? Y-yo- Al instante se puso rojo como un tomate y sus ojos daban vueltas, todos los demás se empezaron a reír

Deberías seguir el ejemplo de tu compañera- La señala con el dedo y ve a Kami, en el centro de un circulo bailando y cantando Titanium, la pobre ya iba como en la cuarta botella de aguardiente, estaba tan drogada que salio de hay y se llevo a también a Mi-kun.

Luego todo termino mal, pues los empezaron a tocar demasiado, se jodieron y golpearon a todos los que habían burlado su espacio personal; en fin los echaron del local, unos minutos despues salio Rapa fumando un cigarro.

Ya esta, vayámonos-

¡/!

Con Rusia:

Rusia-san, porque te gusta molestar a Rumanía-

Es muy divertido, da- El ruso sonreía, pues tiernito/tetrico, los dos reporteros estaban algo asustados, no demasiado, pero es que Ivan tenia un aura morada rodeándolo.

Enserio solo es por eso, Rusia- "Gracias a Dios" Pensó Groenlandia.

Claro que si, que mas querría-

Tal vez ayudarles a el y a su amigo/amante-

Que China (o México, aun no se sabe) estén celosos-

Dar un final feliz, a punta de celos-

Kolkolkol, deberían irse, esta a punto de nevar- El aura negra se incrementa y los otros tres se aguantan las ganas de reirse

Gracias Rusia-san-

Adiós-

Hasta luego- Y los tres se van, en el avión se ríen y hacen bromas, con calefacción, pues si nevó y bastante fuerte, a Colombia le dio hipotermia y Venezuela casi se muere, le tuvieron que dar cardio.

¡/!

Espionaje:

Un día antes de la reunión...

Día No. 1 = Rusia se disfraza de, algo perturbador, una cabeza de vampiro mutante -era de color verde-, asusta a Rumanía y luego lo acorrala en una pared, el otro sale corriendo como el correcaminos.

Durante la reunión...

Día No. 2= Vlad se sienta al lado de Bulgaria y durante toda la reunión se le insinúa, toma sus cachetes, acerca sus cuerpos y le dice cosas que lo sonrojan, a punto de que Alemania le pregunto si tenia fiebre.

En el descanso, el ojiverde se desapareció y mientras el otro europeo se encontró con Ivan, quien le dijo algunas cosas, se puso muy insistente y lo acorralo en la pared; en ese momento Bulgaria volvió, cogió el brazo de Rumanía y le dio un beso casto, pero muy tierno, al frente de todos.

Un dia después de la reunión...

Día No. 3= En la casa del vampiro, llego su ahora "novio", tuvieron una cita, se tomaron de las manos, muchos abrazos, besos para nada castos, bien jugosos y ensalivados, luego en la noche llegaron de nuevo al su hogar y se pudieron oir bastantes sonidos muy lindos para nuestros yaoistas americanos, los cuales al grabar y ver todo esto con sus propios ojos, unos turistas tuvieron que pedir a Grecia que prestara un hospital.

Habia 6 naciones desmayadas con muchas perdida de sangre y dos adolescentes, una chica y un chico que sufrían anemia y ya estaban blancos como el papel.

_Invitados: Mi-kun y Kami_

_Grupo de que quiere ayuda: Grupo Americano_

_Deseos: Algo que demuestre el Fruk y poner en el mapa el triangulo de acoso RusiaxRumaniaxBulgaria._

_Hoy los otros dos serán para Deliciustomato (XD Old Girl and Soldier) y Alfie Endestein (Picantina), la otra semana serian para Camila y Camilo, Arthur Oxenstierna y (solamente si no tengo mucho trabajo) Morte._


	6. Estrella Awesome (RuPru)

_Hola de Nuevo, este capitulo es para Alfie Eldenstein, que lo disfrute ella y ustedes, nada me pertenece y no hago con animos de lucro, solo para entretenerme a mi y a ustedes, que son muy cheveres personas..._

* * *

Vamos a retroceder un poco en el tiempo, hacia una historia épica, 1979

Era un dia bastante normal, la maestra fugoshi, Bélgica y Liechtenstein descansaban felizmente, en la casa de la ultima jugando con la nieve en los gigantescos alpes, ya iban por el décimo sexto muñeco de esa mañana, cuando llega una flota de continental, no le tomaron bastante importancia hasta que vieron a Ucrania y Polonia bajarse de esta, acompañados de una chica que parecía tener unos 16-17, se les acercaron y pasaron una linda tarde, tomaron chocolatico caliente e hicieron bromas, la chica se llamaba Alfiendra Eldenstein, por lo cual se decidió decirle "Alfie-chan".

Ella tenia estrellitas en los ojos feliz de estar allí, les hablo de su vida, de su país y de que la nieve era fría y hermosa, cosas así; luego como niños buenos, vieron vídeos R-18 subidos hechos por Japón, leyeron planes de violaciones, etiquetaban fotos (como años después harían con la de Isu o y la de los travestís rosa) y se fueron a dormir temprano.

Eran las seis de la mañana, era hora de ponerse en acción las chicas y Feliks se vistieron, perfumaron, peinaron y sonrieron al espejo, bajaron a la cama de la invitada y le zarandearon, no despertaba, le dieron cachetaditas, y tampoco despertó que sueño tan pesado, cansados, Hungría volteo la cama hacia el lado derecho, con la chica adentro.

Me a...- El colchón actuaba como amortiguador y su voz casi no se escuchaba.

Me aho-go- Dijo mas duro ya sin aire en sus pulmones

Pero tipo, el rosa es el color del hombre, ¿alguien hablo?-

Me ahogo... ayuda-

Se muere, saquenla- Boing, boing. Todos ayudaron a quitar la cosa esa de encima de la chica, la cual cuando salio tenia la cara de color índigo, paso a morado, luego a azul y después a rojo, ya tenia oxigeno

Eso te pasa por oso-

¡Quien voltea una cama cuando uno no se levanta, estas LOCA!-

¡A quien le dices loca, soy la jefe!-

Ya, ya no paso nada, vamos a desayunar- Lily calmada se los llevo al comedor, pero eso no era lo que quería la castaña.

¡Alto hay!, no nos has dicho para que nos necesitas-

Yo, y-yo quiero espiar a Rusia y a Prusia-

Ese idiota- La nación se ríe estruendosamente, se cae al piso y le salen lagrimas, al pasar dos minutos se levanta, con un aura negra y totalmente seria -Con gusto Alfie-chan-

Enserio, ¡gracias!- Se dan un fuerte abrazo, ocultando las ansias de venganza y perversión, sus caras tienen sonrisas macabras y todos los integrantes (menos Feliks, que saltaba como caballito) tenían gotas en la cabeza, con caras de comprensión "están fides*" fue un pensamiento en común.

¡/!

¡Himno Electro!- Bélgica y Alfie gritaban, mientras todos estaban bailando de formas bastante locas y graciosas en el bus, con destino a la URSS, donde se encontraban sus objetivos, ja y ja ya podían reírse en sus caras, el vídeo estaría en todo el mundo una vez les grabaran, y Prusia tendría su merecido por ser un malvado idiota.

Hora de organizarnos el trabajo- apenas acabo la canción ella se subió arriba de una silla, todos al instante voltearon a ver y el conductor lloraba y rogaba por dentro "porque me toco llevar a esta gente, tan malote soy, ojala no me pase nada" TT_TT

Si-

Bueno solo son dos, pero Rusia es Rusia, debemos ser precavidos- Hungría alza su puño al cielo, super animada.

Y ¿cuantos días les vigilaríamos?- Liechtenstein tan precavida como siempre

¿Sera que podremos ver xxx?- La chica tan pervertida como nos la imaginamos

Tipo, quiero acariciar a ese pollito- Polonia, tan el.

Me alegra poder ver a Rusia-chan- Ucrania, la muy buena gente.

Son tan bonitos, y juntos mas aun- Bélgica, obsesionada con las cosas tiernas.

Liech, Bel y Ucrania-chan, ustedes espiaran a Rusia-

Si, señora- En corito

Yo, Al-chan y Poli, espiaremos al idiota-

Si, o sea, quien mejor que yo-

Bueno-

Asi si nos encontramos es que están juntos y podremos hacer el reportaje todos juntos-

Y el tiempo-

Una semanas-

Es buen tiempo-

Nos veremos aquí en 24 horas, retirada-

¡/!

Dia No. 1 - Ambos equipos=

Ese dia cada uno llego a su destino, el equipo R (L,B,U) se hospedaron en un hotel en Moscu, y el equipo P (H,A,P) cerca al muro de Berlin, cada uno se puso pelucas y tacones, Elizabetha se disfrazo de hombre al igual que Lizy y Emma.

E.R= Ningun progreso, Rusia avanza hacia la sala de conferencias, pueden ver desde la gran ventana; pasa un tiempo y ya están cansados, un cuerpo es lanzado por la ventana ¡Rota por un grifo!, suena un Kolkolkol e Ivan aparece atrás de ellas, ¡Kyaa! salen corriendo.

E.P= Ningún progreso yaoistico. Gran progreso extorsionista, Prusia estuvo en su casa todo el día hablando con su pollo, luego a las 3:00 pm se puso a bailar, mientras era grabado por nuestros chicos:  
En vivo:

¡El awesome yo! con su awesome pollo, en su casa awesome, al lado de su hermano no-awensome...- Con un cepillo de dientes imitaba a un micrófono tenia la pose de surfista y estaba en ropa interior, eso valia oro.

Yoooo, soy the awesome, mein gott, ayudaos a ¡ellos!- Corre hasta una habitación y todos (oyeron bien todos) se meten a la casa por la ventana y le siguen hasta el marco de la puerta, justo a tiempo, para el salto a cámara lenta.

Kyajajajajaja- Voltea y lo que ve le deja perplejo, dos chicas lindas y un chico lindo le ven con los ojos abiertos, luego todo se vuelve negro.

En fin, ellos le pegaron con un madero y le dejaron botado en la cama.

**Dia No. 2- Ambos equipos=**

E.R=

Leve progreso, el país euro-asiático, muy bien arreglado se ve al espejo mientras se peina, como la virgen del río, cabello por cabello.

Perfecto, hora de irme, da-

Eh?

Cogió un avión militar y las chicas tuvieron que seguirle, seduciendo al piloto para que les dejara estar en la cabina; Bélgica, se puso verde todo el camino, Liechtenstein vomito y le toco controlar la nave un momento, y Ucrania feliz porque su hermano la pillo (con traje y todo) y le dijo que fuera con el, por lo que pudo preguntar:

Para donde vas, Rusia-chan-

A ver a al pequeño Prusia-

E.P=

Ningún progreso, el peliblanco se levanto, camino por la ciudad y se encontró con Francia y España, tomaron un montón y se desnudaron en el bar, vieron a Alfie-chan y ambos al mismo tiempo salieron corriendo, llegaron a casa de este y se acostaron a dormir en la misma cama, los tres.

**Día No. 3- Ambos equipos=**

E.R= Aterrizamos por fin y ahora mismo los dos hermanos se separaron, el chico camina campante tatareando una melodía nosotras le seguimos a 200 m. de distancia, ven a Hungría del otro grupo ¡ UNIÓN!

E.P= Les miramos, la jefe desde el marco de la ventana, Polonia desde la sala y Al-chan desde abajo de la cama, los tres tipos roncan, como animales, que molesto, la "Elizabetho" siente que le jalan los pies, son el grupo R. ¡ UNIÓN!

¡/!

Se encienden todas las vídeo-cámaras =

Las otras chicas se escondieron también dentro de la casa, en el armario, el baño (del cuarto) y la cocina (estilo americana), justo cuando ya todos estaban posicionados un cerrojo suena, es Rusia, Polonia voltea con mucho miedo hacia la puerta, pero el ruso no lo ve, tiene los ojos cerrados como si conociera toda la casa, los dos países fuera del cuarto, se preocuparon; cuando cruzo ese umbral, hubo un ataque de celos.

Levántate, da- Un aura negra rodeaba todo el espacio, la cama fue rota en dos por un grifo, tan profundo fue el corte que la chica debajo casi se muere, las naciones arriba se despertaron.

Q-que esta pa-sando?-

Mo-mon petit-

Ivan, ho-la-

Ohayo, tu vienes conmigo- Aun sonriendo le coge del tobillo y lo arrastra, sigue así hasta donde sus cuerpos no son visibles.

¡Tenemos que irnos!-

Salen de sus escondites, incluso la invitada puede salir de esa cosa, por el ladito, los dos amigos, abrieron los ojos y se desmayaron, parecían cucarachas, saliendo de todos lados.

Día No. 4- Ambos grupos

UNIÓN =

Logramos encontrarles en una ciudad a 127 km/2 hacia el norte, en el momento en que les miramos por primera vez ese día Ru y Pru, estaban, tomados de las manos, el peliblanco estaba muy, como decirlo, incomodo y avergonzado, porque todo mundo les miraba, alejaba los ojos, pero luego se confió y tomaba al Ivan posesivamente diciendo "es mio, fuera"; entraron a un... Motel, ¡kyaaa!, bien, ellos vieron todo, como se besaban, cuando se mordían, el momento de preparación, el vaivén que se repetía, los gemidos (bastante altos) y los abrazos y palabras de cariño al final de cada acto, tuvieron 4 rondas y estaban seguros que Rusia sabia que les estaban mirando, jejeje, que bueno.

La nación menor y la adolescente se desangraron hasta casi morirse, ya que las bolsas no les alcanzaron, las demás sangraron pero las 2 bolsas de sangre, para cada uno, les mantuvieron con vida.

Salieron del lugar 3 horas después Gilbert tenia rojos en el cuello y ademas no podía caminar correctamente, le hicieron llevar bastón aunque luego lo rompió y boto; llegaron a un restaurante y comieron, fue una velada muy linda, y luego, otra vez al puto avión de mierd- del ruso.

No saben como, llegaron a las 11:50 de la noche y el ciclo de la pasión se empezaba otra vez.

Las vídeo-cámaras estuvieron prendidas también casi todo el día de hoy.

Día No.5- Ultimo; Ambos grupos

UNIÓN:

Este día ellos no salieron de la casa, todos los miembros del AiY estuvieron dentro de esta también comiendo sus cosas y encontrándose con el General Invierno, el cual les sonreía, hablaban y les pedía el caldo de pollo.

Se preguntaran ¿Por que caldo de pollo?

Estoy segura de que saben porque, Prusia se enfermo, por dos razones principalmente=

1. La tomada donde quedo sin camiseta y salio al frío de la calle.

2. La follada monstruosa que le dieron le dejo sin fuerzas y sin defensas.

Al final, Rusia cuido todo el día de su amado, dándole mimitos, caldo de pollo, jarabes, que no quería tomar entonces se los daba con la boca y otras mas cosas, en la noche tuvieron 4 rondas, y era muy bueno verlo, algo traumante, pero que es mejor para unos yaoistas, que el sexo entre hombres.

¡/!

El vídeo de amor RuxPru se expandió por todo el mundo en cuestión de segundos, este estaba conformado por el momento de celos, la cita del cuarto día y su estadía en el motel, censurada para algunos sensibles, por ultimo el día de cuidado, que robo mas de una mirada llena de ternura por verlo. Este rodó de China a Inglaterra, de Canadá hasta Australia, de Perú a Japón e incluso llego a verse por Antártica, Germanía, Imperio Romano y, las Antiguas Grecia y Egipto.

Todos molestaban a Prusia, pero no por ese vídeo sino por otro, conocido como "Estrella Awesome", todas las naciones (cuando digo todas, es todas) presidentes, ministros y bastantes ciudadanos lo observaron; fue un motivo de burla por mas de 25 años.

En nuestro tiempo aun estos dos vídeos son bastante vistos, en Het*tube aparecen con solo hacer un clic son muy catalogados como favoritos, compitiendo contra el de Iggy y Francia, ni siquiera están mal pixelados, pues fueron arreglados al principio del siglo XXI

* * *

*_Fides: Así se les dice a los niños con sindrome de dawn aqui en mi país no lo hago con animo de ofender a alguien, solo que cuando uno le dice a una persona con una capacidad mental promedio "fides" le estas diciendo que es un estúpido, idiota o que es demasiado bobo._

_A Bélgica le gusta el electro, me entere hace poco que el festival mas grande de electrónica se da en ese pais, dura 3 dias._

_Espero que les haya gustado, y aclaración, Sakery-chan sera la otra semana, me confundí y puse a Arthur, ella le reemplazara _


	7. Unión Escocia x Inglaterra

_Antes que todo quiero decir que los capítulos son independientes, solo algunos tienen insinuaciones de conexión pero este no las tiene, esta solo. Ahora si. Para Yani-chan y la Viejita, con amor y ganas un Scotuk salido del horno._

* * *

En una calle antigua del sur de Escocia, se ve a un chico alto y de ojos verdes con una capa de color azul oscuro, la cual tapa su cabello y cara, parcialmente.

Esto es suficiente- El desconocido le da una pequeña bolsa quien la otra persona, un señor con uniforme negro, destapa y mira, encontrando un gran fajo de billetes.

Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado- Le da un CD en un forro blanco, tenia unas palabras grabadas en rojo las cuales no diremos ahora. Una vez cerrado el trato, las dos personas desaparecen bajo la luz de la luna.

!/¡

Diez años después se extendió un rumor, culpa de los Irlandas que bien chismositos SI son, este decía que Gales tenia un vídeo de como Scott y Arthur tenían sexo, los dos solitos y con puro amor y pasión, bien cachondos, como decían algunos latinos.

Para confirmar este rumor la rama del AiY europea quería entrar en acción pues este valdría mucho oro y desangrados nasales, pero querían que un afortunado tuviera la dicha de verlo, que amables eran no?. MENTIRA, malditos manipuladores que querían un conejillo de indias

En un vídeo de 00:53 segundos, en el foro yaoistico se ve esto:

¿Te gusta el Escocia x Inglaterra? Vota por el en las mejores parejas de Hetalia, si eres afortunado tu numero sera el ganador en el sorteo, y nos ayudaras a desenmascararlos. Podrían ser ¡Tres ganadores! vota ya.

Seguido de muchas fotos de ambos teniendo muchas cosas juntos, bañándose y vistiéndose y ahogándose (caso de Arthur) y mirándose el trasero en el espejo (esta vez fue Scott) y riéndose y... haciendo muchas cosas en general, bastante vergonzosas a decir verdad. Y uno se pregunta, de donde sacaron esto, ni idea.

Luego decía que este era en dos semanas, en Brujas.

Las votaciones fueron casi al instante y mas de mil personas fueron a brujas, en la plaza central donde se hacia el sorteo, había desde asiáticos hasta africanos, muchos humanos y aunque no lo crean bastantes naciones, que popular era el Scotuk.

Hungría y las otras dos chicas estaban encima de una tarima, haciendo girar una bola de metal que tenia las balotas, Liechtenstein mete su mano, sale el primer numero:

1079 -

Kyaaa, soy yo, estoy tan feliz, ¡Dios, te recompensare!- La energética chica empieza a correr hasta al atardecer y se cae a un rió, pobre nadie la vio, no se muere pero como se fue ya no puede participar.

Turno de Bélgica toma la balota y sale el segundo numero:

678-

Eh? so-soy yo, ¡Wa que felicidad!- Una adolescente con pinta de viejita se acerca a la tarima, parece calmada aunque no lo esta en su interior esta sufriendo un serio caso de psicosis.

Tu nombre-

Akane-

Vamos por la siguiente- Hungría gira esa cosa y saca la ultima balota, todas las existencias hay estaban emocionadas y tenían su pequeño papelito en las manos apretándolo.

35-

Soy yo, tómenla gente- Todos se desilusionan, solo falta la presentación de la ultima chica y podrán irse a sus casas a llorar.

Mi nombre es Yani-

Un gusto, ustedes dos son las grandes afortunadas- La jefe les da un fuerte apretón que demuestra que Aka-chan es algo marimacho y Yani-chan una amante pacifista, como Italia; que peligro son esas dos.

¡/!

En la base de Belfash, donde sus dueños les habían dejado estar hay -los amenazaron- empieza el choque de informacion y uso de planes yaoisticos.

Bueno ustedes tal vez no lo sepan, pero es muy probable que Wales tenga un Britaincest en su computadora-

¿Probable? quiere decir que tiene posibilidades de no ser cierto- Las dos humanas abrieron los ojos como dos cachorritos, y empezaron a hacer esos sonidos tiernos, iban a llorar; que pesar les daba, si claro.

Ya no pasa nada, niñas- Liech como buena madre que es las consuela y les dice esa y otras frases una y otra vez hasta que se calman.

Lograron llegar a la normalidad - Elizabetha se mostraba seria y tenia los brazos cruzados.

¡ Jódete Hungría!-

Ahh, esta bien, lograremos ver ese vídeo-Les sonríe maternal, y se dan un lindo abrazo, que tierno.

¡Si, señora!-

Entonces, que haremos-

El no es fácil de convencer, tendremos que darle algo-

Una foto, otro vídeo, grabaciones, Iggy por una semana, yaoi en vivo, Scott solo para el en un lago, trió, orgía, que el mismo los grabe, drogas, otro dragón tintura para el pelooo- Se les fue el aire y todo lo digieron al tiempo, hora de ver si algo sirve.

Fotos, tiene que ser muy buena, no creo-

Grabaciones, ya tiene una-

Yaoi en vivo, ¿como lo vamos a llevar?-

¿ Orgía?, no creo que este bien- Boing Boing

Los dragones ya no existen y a el no le gustan las drogas- Los dos tipos molestones de pelo rojizo están ahí, detrás de ellos sonriendo como cheskire, maldita sea, ellos pueden fugar informacion.

¡No dejen que salgan!-

¡Waaaaa!- Y de fondo "shut up and sleep me", la correteada empieza, una mano por allá, la esquivan, otra por acá, también lo hacen.

Jajaja, ya vamos a salir, ya vamos a salir- pensaban cuando sienten, Ryan, un gran sarten clavado en su cabeza, y Bryan, unas grandes protuberancias en su espalda y que le cogen de los pies, en fin se cae de cara.

Amarrenlos- Un aura oscura rodea al lugar y los dos intrusos no volvieron a ver la luz del día por un tiempo.

Actuemos, volveremos en 24 horas, Retirada-

!/¡

Luego de eso todos fueron a encontrarse con Gales, cada uno por su cuenta, dándole diferentes cosas, la mayoría de lo que habían dicho las dos chicas.

1.  
Que te parece este póster- Era una pancarta gigante, con una foto de el y Escocia, tomando a Iggy de la cintura y la cara, realmente hermosa.

No me interesa-

2.  
Mira una grabación perfecta con calidad HQ, dura mas de 25 minutos-

No me interesa-

3.  
Podemos hacer que Arthur este contigo toda la semana, haciendo lo que tu quieras-

No lo creo, sigan soñando-

4.  
Scotty y tu en un lago los dos solos, que caliente-

Seria muy incomodo, prefiero mi casa-

5. Graaaaaaaaagh, Maldito Wales.

Un trió-

No quiero obligar a nadie-

Una orgía-

Tu mente esta muy sucia, chiquilla- Maldición

6.  
Yaoi en vivo o tu los grabas-

No tengo ganas de esconderme como un ratón, como tu haces niña-

7.  
Un dragón-

Te has vuelto loca- se va

Espera-

8.  
¡Drogas o pintura para el pelo!-

Odio esas cosas y adoro mi cabello-

!/¡

Me rindo, que podemos hacer-

El debe querer algo-

Pero que-

Preguntemoles a esos chismosos- Caminan hasta una puerta de metal, la corren y adivinen que aparecen los dos irlandas, agachados a sus pies, rogando.

Sáquenos de aquí hay mucho mugre y ratas y porquería de Estados Unidos- Y era verdad en el interior se podía ver: mugre, ratas y papas fritas, hamburguesas pasadas, banderas mugrientas y muchas cosas así.

¡¿Que le gustaría tener a Glen?!-

No sabemos-

Si claro y yo no soy mujer-

Si tu lo dices, aunque no lo pareces-

Hijos de pu-

Cálmate, que le gustaría, díganos o- Lily tenia su sonrisa de siempre por eso se confiaron, error, grave error.

O que-

Los torturamos, hasta que quieran morirse-

El siempre a querido un medallon del siglo IX, no sabemos porque, pero pueden encontrarlo en las cuevas de Millfiore en Inglaterra, no nos hagas daño-

Que fácil- Las chicas parecían sorprendidas, mas lo iban a estar con la próxima misión.

Niñas, ustedes y yo nos vamos para ya, YA- Hungría tenia la espada y una soga, mierda en que se habían metido.

¡/!

En la cueva numero seis, las tres mujeres estaban ya todas embarradas y llenas de cortadas, malditos idiotas que no les dijeron donde quedaba, Aka-chan estaba apunto de devolverse y darles un disparo, sino fuera por Elizabetha que le detenía, y Yani, digamos que hacia meditación para controlarse.

Estoy harta donde esta esa puta medalla-

No lo se, vamos mas adentro-

Si es buena, ideahhhhhh- La viejita se cae en un charco lleno de agua, pero que parecía ser bastante profundo, se tomaba del suelo y sacaba la cabeza, las otras dos la intentaron ayudar, cosa que no sirvió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en un rió subterráneo.

Que demonios-

Yo no se na-dar- La otra chica se hundía mientras nadaba erráticamente, por lo que fue llevada por sus amigas, solo pudieron detenerse hasta que el rió las boto, DE VERDAD LAS TIRO, de sus caudales.

-Tos-

-Tos-

-No respiraba-

Mierda se muere, dale respiración boca a boca-

¡Que! no te me mueras, yo lo haré- Ya iba acercando sus labios y estaban a punto.

No gracias, yo puedo sola. ¡ Aléjate de mi pervertida! -Tos-

Estas viva, que alegría- Se levantan y Aka-chan empieza a saltar como tontita, Yani-chan solo la observaba.

Miren algo brilla hay- Se voltean y siguen el dedo que apunta hacia la izquierda.

Es cierto, tal vez sea eso-

Siii, vamos para allá-

Las tres chicas van y es pura suerte yo creo, pero esa medalla estaba en ese sitio brillando como si estuviera recién fabricada, parecía mágica.

¡Lo logramos!-

Tomaron la medalla y buscaron la salida de ese lugar, cosa que les tomo mas de tres inmundos días, los mas horribles de sus vidas.

!/¡

Ya hablando de nuevo con el susodicho, era hora de poner el plan en acción.

Wales, que te parecería una medalla, del siglo IX-

No me interesa-

Seguro... y si es esta- sacan la medalla de plata que aun esta reluciente, se pueden ver unas letras grabadas, aunque no las entienden.

Tal vez, les deje verlo una vez- Toma el artefacto con delicadeza, pero rapandolo de las manos ajenas, como si fuera sagrado.

Yupiiiiiiii

Bueno entren, deberían llamar a sus amigas, solo sera una vez-

No te preocupes, si ellas ya están acá-

Bien- Todos entran a la casa y prenden el computador, se le conecta un cable y el vídeo se prende, justo en un gran televisor pantalla plana, genial.

Scott, Gott, ¡Ah! mo-re, deep ¡Scott!-

Te ves muy lindo asi, Little Bunny-

I lo-ve you ¡AHH! Mgh ¡Me ven-go!-

Yo también lo hago-

Se dan un beso, algo casto para el momento, pero realmente embriagador y hermoso.

Esto es lo único que podemos decir del vídeo ya que es confidencial; ellos se amaron como nunca y se notaba que Glen había pagado un montón por el, era original y de buena calidad, Arthur se vino muchísimas veces igual que Escocia y podemos asegurar que duraron toda la noche hay, y que las marcas vistas luego dejaron grandes morados, antes e incluso ahora, tal vez por eso Iggy siempre usa tanta ropa y se avergüenza cuando Scott le sonríe como solo el sabe hacerlo, ladeado y arrogante. Pero quien sabe -si como no-

Otro dato curioso es que, mientras el vídeo era visto había una memoria en el portátil, la había puesto Ucrania y estaba descargando el archivo, gracias a las habilidades de Estonia que era tan buen técnico, al final cada miembro y las invitadas tenía una copia, pero no fueron publicados o mostrados en la red solo los miembros de AiY pudieron verlo.

Por ultimo, la medalla, ¿Para que la quería Gales?, sorpresa, esa cosa si era mágica y había sido hecha por el mismo, en compañía de sus dos hermanos, Escocia e Inglaterra, si se lo pedías a ella, todo se te cumpliría, absolutamente todo.

Ademas representaba su unión como hermanos, el amor que les tenia a cada uno, por su parte, y el que se tenían ellos, que era de otra forma mas carnal, pero aun mas profunda, un verdadero sentimiento de estar enamorado.

Invitados: Akane y Yani  
Deseo: Que Gales le mostrara el vídeo de Arthur y Scott amándose de verdad.

* * *

_Volví__, es que tenia mucha tarea, yo actualizo el miércoles que no tengo clase, veré si puedo hacer dos o tres. Espero que les allá gustado._


	8. Embrazo al tipo SpUk

Al otro lado del mundo se encontraba otro grupo del AiY, eran los latinos que estaban muy cansado y tenían caras mosqueadas, el sol que daba en la Guajira era tremendo, te quita todas tus fuerzas, Groenlandia se encontraba en la capital de ese país, ya que no aguantaría el calor asqueroso que hacía, como resultaron aquí, es una historia no muy larga.

Resulta que cuando estaban en su base, llego un telegrama confidencial, bastante a decir verdad, todos los miembros fueron a ver y lo que encontraron les dejo muy sorprendidos, este venia con una declaración que podría poner patas arriba a toda Latinoamérica o al menos a los países de Argentina y Uruguay; en él se encontraba una tesis algo radical, sin embargo muy probable.

Era una petición para hallar la realidad.

"Hola. Nosotros tenemos una duda al controversial es esta:

Si los países de Suramérica y Centroamérica son hijos de España, porque Uruguay y Chile son rubios de ojos verdes, es extraño, lo más raro aun es que en esa época España entraba mucho en contacto con una persona en especial, aunque suene algo loco, Inglaterra, y si la madre o el padre fuera, no sé, Francia, alguno de los dos debería tener los ojos azules, no?

Ayúdennos a saber de esto, no le revelaremos al mundo si es necesario, pero. por favor"

Al terminar con este todos quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, eso quería decir que era posible que los dos países de pelo amarillo tuvieran un padre y una madre, cool, esto valdría millones.

Chicos, rastrearemos el mensaje hasta sus orígenes, apenas sepamos de donde ustedes irán a ese sitio, yo me quedare aquí, tengo que averiguar algo-

Pero jefa-

Nada -

Creo que deberíamos traer a esa gente, para saber cómo piensan-

Es buena idea, bueno a investigar-

¡Si, señora!-

Lograron llegar al objetivo unos días después, se trataba de una casa en el desierto de la guajira, en Colombia, ellos llegaron al país pero por el aberrante calor dejaron a su único compañero hombre en la capital; toda esa mierda para esto:

Tienen razón, en este hotel se encontraban dos chicos jóvenes, que pidieron que mandara el mensaje, pero ellos se fueron ayer, creo que eran Chilenos, hablaron de un lugar llamado Concepción.

Y otra vez buscando a esa gente, las mujeres prometieron que apenas les encontraran harían que un cerdo los viole, malditos niños asquerositos, luego de que aterrizaran en la otra ciudad, no sabían qué hacer, así que fueron con la representación del país ese; Manu se encontraba en su casa acompañado de dos adolescentes, una mujer y un hombre, que se les lanzaron encima apenas los vieron, del otro cuarto sale Rapa toda feliz y contenta.

¿Qué está pasando?

Lo siento chicos, tuvieron que irse muy lejos, ellos no querían eso-

Si claro, esperen y traigo al marrano para que los viole, por imbéciles- Bolivia ya no tenía genio, intenta salir por la puerta

Espera- Le toma de los brazos por detrás, impidiendo una masacre- Dejemos que nos expliquen-

Ojala sea buena, o sino yo les meto a ese animal con mis propias manos, ya vuelvo, voy por Groe-

Eh? Pues nosotros no esperábamos que se fueran hasta allá, íbamos a mandarles un mensaje pero… se olvido-

¡Voy a matarlos!-

Calma y ¿porque Colo se fue a traer a Groe?-

Es que cuando estuvimos en el desierto, para venirnos rápido el nos recogió en una camioneta, pero el calor le hizo mucho daño y tiene fiebre, ella lo cuida porque se siente culpable, no creo que nos ayuden-

Tienes razón, creo que deberíamos llevarle a su isla-

Claro que no- El chico aparece con la cara verde y los ojos llenos de ojeras, la otra chica solo levanta los hombros, resignada, le toma de un brazo y lo lleva al frente de los dos chicos.

Aquí puedes vomitar-

Lo haría sin que me lo di- Ghaghhh- Vomita a los dos chicos justo en el pecho y los usa como cubo, o sea que lo sigue haciendo, todos abren los ojos y algunos se ríen, la nación es llevada al baño y dejaba en cama, los adolescentes también se van al lavadero a quitarse esa cosa, que asco.

Pasan dos horas y ambos salen bañados, Groe duerme felizmente y tiene mejor pinta, Chile hizo una merienda muy rica, todos comían; hasta que su hermana -ellos dos eran hermanos-, se para.

¿Quiénes son ustedes niños?-

Mi nombre es Camilo y el de esa es Camila-

¿Y como se supone que vamos a ayudarles?-

Podemos no se preguntarle a España e Inglaterra-

Es muy posible de que estuvieran tomados cuando eso paso, si es que paso-

Y a Francia o Prusia, tal vez ellos sepan-

O a México, tú también deberías ayudarnos Manu-

¿Cómo?-

Todos sabemos que Argentina te tiene ganas, es obvio-

Y-

Pregúntale, a ti seguro te responde-

No lo haré, me pedirá que le dé un beso o que nos acostemos juntos, o me transforme de mujer, con el ya no se sabe-

Que malo, porque no nos colaboras-

Rapa no lo haré-

Si lo harás, no tienes curiosidad por saber quién es el padre de tu novio-

No y no somos eso-

Tan Tsunderesito, dale haznos el fa, te recompensaremos-

Lo pensare-

Le diré a Hungría que nos colabore con los padres, nosotros vamos por los demás-

Guatemala, Bolivia y Groe por Uruguay-

Yo y Colombia iremos por México del Norte y si algo su hermano-

Chile y Camila, vayan por Argentina-

Y yo-

Ve a Europa ahora mismo, ayudaras allá-

En 48 horas nos encontraremos aquí, Retirada-

!/¡

En un aeropuerto de París:

Ya era hora de que llegara, que alegría esos aviones son muy incómodos, quiero dormir- Camilo cansado del viaje, se acostó en dos sillas y se quedo dormido, justo cuando soñaba que un tal Marcus de pelo negro le iba acoger entre sus brazos, le despiertan con un golpe.

Qué te pasa-

¿Tú eres el chico?, hola somos de la rama europea-

Ahh, buenos días, soy Camilo y ustedes…-

Bélgica- apunta a la derecha – Liechtenstein- apunta hacia atrás- Ucrania y Hungría- termina con la chica de la derecha, la que le dio el zape.

¿La jefa ya les aviso?-

Porque a ella le tienen más respeto si yo soy la mayor autoridad de toda la asociación, maldición-

Si ya lo hizo, no te preocupes tu acompañaras a Hungría o Elizabetha-

Entonces acompaño a la marimacho, entendido-

A quien le dices así, niño con cara de imbécil-

Perdón, no sabia que seguías aquí, por quien iremos-

Francia-

Y el porqué-

Se la pasa pegado a Antonio y Arthur, eres muy tontito si no sabes que es buena fuente de información-

Claro que sí, nos vamos "Elizabetha"-

Le da un puño arriba de la cabeza, el chico se cae y lo carga en brazos hasta meterlo en un carro, que desesperante-

Bueno, ustedes tres van por los otros tres que les vaya bien-

Sayo-

¡/!

Con Uruguay:

El timbre había estado sonando desde hace tiempo, se canso y fue a atender, su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar al país Centroamericano y a la isla de hielo, casi nunca los veía, era raro que estuvieran visitándolo, Bolivia paso le miraba de forma tierna, algo planeaba.

Buenos Días-

Hola, nos alegra mucho encontrarte-

Enserio, pues por algo es mi casa, pasen-

Sus rayitos iluminadores de siempre le decían que ellos querían algo, no bajaría la guardia.

Nosotros venimos a hacer una encuesta demográfica, nada más, no te pongas a la defensiva, por favor- que atentos.

No lo estoy, pregunten lo que quieran, desean algo-

Un café, agua fría y… te verde, si puedes-

Claro, ya vengo-

Encuesta demográfica, que será lo que quieren de verdad- pensaba el rubio mientras servía el agua, acaba y lleva las tres cosas, mientras es ayudado por la guatemalteca.

Bueno ahora si, en tu país tu sabrías decirnos si hay una alta tasa de ingleses, franceses, alemanes u otros-

Hay muchos ingleses aquí, los gringos vienen de visita nada mas-

Ahh, y a ti te cae bien Iggy-

Si, no tenemos problemas-

Justo como padres e hijos, no crees-

A que quieres llegar- Sonríe de forma ladeada, saboreando la victoria, malísima idea.

Parecidos físicos y psicológicos, además de unas conductas regulares- Ese simple gesto a Groenlandia le había recordado al pirata en sus épocas, nunca había visto que nadie sonriera de la misma forma.

Podríamos saber de que hablas-

Nada importante, oye sabes que Paraguay se va a casar con Ecuador-

¡¿Que el qué?!-

Ti-tienes razón, ya están haciendo planes para la boda-

Si es una broma me las pagan caro, es mi hermanito, así que no jueguen con eso-

Es cierto, incluso quiso que fueras el padrino, por eso vinimos, hasta pronto- Las tres naciones salen rápido por puerta dejando a un pensante Uruguay, los parecidos de conducta eran muy fáciles de notar si se enojaba o sorprendía a Uruguayo, y todo estaba filmado, que buena era Bolivia grabando.

¡/!

Con España:

¡Hola, Belgi! Como has estado-

Bien, y tu España-

Claro que bien, esta es tu casa sigue-

¿No hay problema?-

No, Lovi se alegrara de verte-

Romano-chan esta aquí?-

Si, en la cocina cocinando, va ha hacer raviolis, voy a decirle que tu también cenas-

Antes respóndeme unas preguntas-

Bue-no. Cuales serian-

¿Tu alguna vez has tenido hijos?-

En mi barriga no, sería muy raro, aunque hace tiempo tenía una cicatriz horrenda en el estomago, no recuerdo bien como me la hice, debió ser en pelea contra ese pirata-

Y todavía la tienes-

No, bueno no es grande ahora solo es una línea roja-

Me dejas ver-

Tranquila- se levanta un poco la camisa y la muestra.

Te acuerdas cuando te la hiciste-

No, es muy confuso, creo que hace 300 o 400 años-

Gracias-

¡¿Ustedes dos que están haciendo, CHIGI?!-

Lovi, que piensas, Emma viene a comer con nosotros-

Si, y no estamos haciendo nada Roma-chan, solo me muestra una cicatriz- La belga estaba roja, y movía sus manos apresuradamente.

La que parece cesárea; bueno, vamos a comer, espero que les guste, maldición-

¡/!

Con México del Norte:

Hola, es inusual que estén en mi casa a que se debe el honor-

Nada importante, tú sabes lo que hacemos y preguntaremos directamente, tienes algún problema-

No, saben que yo soy fresca y estoy de su lado, disparen-

Cuando eras chica, Iggy y mama España venían harto para acá, a pelear; igual que en mi casa, pero ellos pasaban más tiempo juntos aquí-

Si, tú podías verlos discutir en los bares y normalmente a mí y a mi hermano después nos tocaba cargarlos a su barco y a la casa respectivamente-

Ellos siempre estaban acompañados en los bares-

Si, mama iba con Francis y Prusia, y Arthur, venia con su tripulación, pero casi siempre se encontraban-

Dinos la verdad, México-chan, ¿crees que pudieron tener un hijo?-

No sé decirte ya que tengo entendido de que se odiaban, y Antonio nunca lo vi gordo o barrigón, aunque por la borrachera pudieron tener sus encuentros-

Un hombre embarazado no engorda, solo desplaza un poco sus órganos para arriba, el bebe es más pequeño y frágil*, pero ya que estaban naciendo naciones no debería haber algún problema como ese, eran necesarios- su hermano del sur había entrado, dando nuevas pistas, el debía saber algo.

Dinos lo que sabes-

No creo que yo sea el indicado, pregúntenle a Francia o Prusia, ellos fueron se encargaron de todo el procedimiento, Inglaterra no se acuerda de nada-

Muchísimas gracias, les llamaremos de inmediato, podemos usar el teléfono-

Claro, no hay problema, otra cosa, no creo que esto sea buen sacarlo al mundo-

Yo tampoco, pero me alegra tanto ser inteligente y descubrirlo-

¡/!

Con Argentina:

¡Manu! Y tu- Abraza a Chile y mira a Camila con ojos fieros, diciendo él es mío, y si era solo suyo.

Mi nombre es Camila, soy una humana y vivo en el- Señala al peli café, que esta serio y a punto de pegarle un zape a Martin.

¿Cómo que vives en él?, si yo estoy en su corazón, o puedo creer que me engañes así, mi Manu-

-Golpe-

Eso dolió, porque me golpeas- se soba la zona afectada, mientras su novio tiene un palo de madera en la mano, por si le tiene que pegar otra vez.

Por idiota-

¡Manu!, yo sé que me amas también, no lo niegues- Le abraza ruborizándolo de golpe, le sonríe coqueto y se dan un beso muy bonito, guardado para la posteridad por una cámara.

Auchh, no me gustan tus golpes-

Pues aguántatelos-

Oigan, podríamos preguntarte algo, Martin-san-

Claro, todo lo que tú quieras, después de todo eres una chica muy hermosa y yo un caballero- Da vueltas en sus pies y llega hasta donde ella, que también se ruboriza y le pega una patada en… las huevas, por así decirlo.

Son muy agresivos, Due-le mu-cho, Manu ayúdame-

Te lo merecías y ya me canse, vez, si se parecen y bastante, no sé como no lo han notado-

Tú lo sospechabas-

Si, es muy sencillo cuando le conoces bien-

¿De qué hablan?-

De que eres hijo de Inglaterra y mama España-

¡Que, YO hijo de ese bastardo intento de hombre, ni loco, no bromeen, Manu dime la verdad!-

En un segundo Argentina se encontraba durmiendo, le llevaron a su casa y lo arroparon, luego se fueron.

¡/!

Con Francia:

Al final todas las chicas, menos Bélgica, y Camilo, fueron a donde Francia.

¡Hay Alguien en casa!- Camilo grita y llama como loco desde hace media hora

Claro que si, espérame un momentito, mon petit- Se pone una bata y abre la puerta, las integrantes del AiY y el chico le miran con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, esto no da buena espina, se desconcentra y cierra los ojos.

Cuando los abre, ve un sartén venir directo a su cabeza, no puede evitar el contacto y el golpe le deja inconsciente, al despertar está en una silla amarrado.

Francia, vas a respondernos unas preguntas-

Haber-

España tuvo hijos, ¿Quiénes son y con quién?- Camilo y Hungría eran los que preguntaban y pensaban en torturar, las otras dos chicas hacían chocolate caliente en la sala siguiente.

No sé de qué hablas-

No te hagas el tonto o te ira mal, sabes qué es esto- El humano saca un látigo mojado y la nación una tira de metal, para abrir la boca hasta romperla, de ñapa una cámara para grabarlo todo.

Bueno, España estuvo embarazado de mellizos, una vez hace tiempo, y fue mom petit Anglaterre el que le dio ese estado, ambos estaban borrachos, se acostaron y mi amigo como quinceañera quedo preñado, el no sintió ningún cambio importante y los pocos que tuvo, México-kun nos aviso y le ayudo; cuando era hora del parto, le emborrachamos de nuevo y… salieron-

Así nos gusta, son Uruguay y Argentina, verdad-

Que informados estas, esto es para ti, amour- Lanza un besito al aire al chico, trauma.

Luego de esto, se escribió y los datos fueron dejados en las bases militares de Rusia y Estado Unidos, sin que ellos supieran; este descubrimiento es confidencial y este capítulo es una de las pocas pruebas de este.

_Invitados: Camilo y Camila_

_Ayuda: Rama europea y Latinoamericana_

_Deseo: Mostrar quienes son los padres de Argentina y Uruguay._

* * *

_Lo del embarazo del hombre lo vi en otro fic y me intrereso, espero que les haya gustado_


	9. Celos Canadienses, USA

_Hola, regrese y miren, yo nunca he hecho un USAXCAN y no es mi preferencia, pero bueno, me gusto hacerlo._

* * *

Empezaba un nuevo día y de nuevo, porque no se cansaban de aparecer, la sección americana descansaba en la azotea de la casa de Canadá, muy cerca de la costa oriente contra el océano antártico, las cuatro mujeres se helaban el frio, pero seguían hay, como esperando algo.

Y apuesto que ustedes creían que se trataba de las chicas de siempre, y en cierta forma si, solo que México del norte y Venezuela se encontraban allí, además Rapa y Colombia no lo estaban, igual que Groenlandia, pues el pobre se enfermo muy feo y toco llevarle a su casa, el helaje le haría bien y las otras dos se habían ido a ayudarlo, las pequeñas Bolivia y Guatemala no estuvieron de acuerdo, que harían sin su jefa, ¡Tenían una misión! Y Vene estaba que echaba humo, su estúpida y querida hermana estaba con él, cuando ella estaba aquí, no era importante o qué?

Bueno, dejando esos temas de lado, al parecer a las chicas que se encontraban hay les tocaría hacer la misión sin la presencia de esos tres, y preciso la que tienen que ver:

Con el idiota de Estados Unidos- dicho al unisonó por ambas "nuevas".

No tenemos que darle más vueltas, se nota que ustedes dos no lo odian tanto como parece, por ahí están celosas- la boliviana les guiñe un ojo y las naciones se ponen rojas, de vergüenza y más que todo de ira.

Estas diciendo que soy una enamorada sin escrúpulos encantada con un tipo que se cree un héroe y que me ve como su súper-villana, ¿te has quedado sin cerebro?, suramericana-

Sigamos, Canadá-chan todo bonito nos dijo que nuestra invitada llegaría a Toronto en cinco horas y estamos algo lejos, deberíamos irnos ya-

Vamos-

Luego de eso, todas ellas se fueron en un puto bus de mierda, en el que no había calefacción y la gente tenía que darse –calor corporal- mientras se te acercaban, casi diciendo "tócame", con un tono erótico y eso era lo que querían, aunque todo aquel que lo intentaba quedaba medio muerto, era bastante incomodo y el viaje era muy larguito, que molestia.

Cuando ya han pasado unas tres horas, llegan a Toronto y se instalaron en el hotel, aunque ni mucho de eso, tiraron sus cosas y se metieron a la cama, un poco de tiempo después para ellos se levantan, y para su sorpresa, son las 9:30 pm, mierda, la chica debía estar llegando ahora mismo.

¡Se nos hizo tarde!-

Eh?-

¡No hay tiempo, pónganse esto y nos vamos!-

¡Que!-

Y así las saco de ahí mientras manejaba el carro de un tipo al que le quito las llaves a 150 km/h, las chicas traían sacos de abuelita para evitar el frío y se dieron cuenta de su vestimenta solo hasta que en el aeropuerto (al que llegaron media hora después), vieron que todos las miraban raro, además de que no se habían limpiado de su viaje en camioneta y se podían ver los daños de este, mierda no querían que las vieran así.

Se fueron al baño rápido e hicieron y deshicieron con el agua, hasta quedar más o menos presentables, y los sacos, serian quemados en un ritual hindú, apenas llegaran a casa, Bolivia ya sabía donde conseguir materiales.

Cuando salían del sitio ese, se percataron de que la niña debió haber llegado hace harto, y fueron a preguntar a que sala llegaban los vuelos de Guadalajara, México, luego fueron haya y encontraron a la mencionada, sentada en una silla con cara molesta.

Hola, lamento que nos tuvieras que esperar tanto-

Me alegra que lo hagan-

Venga, no es para tanto, ponte feliz-

Son unas idiotas sabían. Aunque me siento muy feliz de conocerlas- La humana les da una sonrisa y luego ve su estado, se notaba que se habían limpiado hace unos pocos minutos y lo dejo pasar.

Bueno, nos vamos-

Sí, claro-

¡/!

Ya en la gran suite presidencial que tenían, empezaron a idear ideas y planear planes, para lograr la unión que querían esta vez, una demostración de AmeriCan a todas las naciones, eso sería tan divertido.

Lamento que ni la jefa, la vice y el camarógrafo principal estén aquí, pero tendrás la ayuda de ellas dos- muestran a las dos naciones más desarrolladas.

Bueno, hubiera querido conocerles, pero qué más da. Un gusto mi nombre es Sakery- y ella les tiende la mano amistosamente.

También es nuestro y que quieres hacer, pues, para poner a esa pareja en el mapa-

No sé, ¿cuando es que tienen la próxima conferencia mundial?-

En una semana, pero será en Washington, planeas hacerles una jugarreta en plena conferencia, que malita eres-

No tengo otros planes y podemos ponerlos en práctica ahora-

Enserio y ¿cuáles son?-

Se los diré a Guate y Bolivia-chan primero, y luego a ustedes dos-

Está bien- Las otras dos miraron con ira a la niñata esa, QUIEN SE CREIA.

Afuera en el lobee se podía ver a mucha gente conversando y demás, las tres pequeñas salieron de la habitación e intentaron seguirlas, sin embargo, esas mujeres parecían súper- humanos, porque al parecer, a los diez segundos que abrieron la puerta para mirar, no se encontraba nadie hay y tuvieron que buscarlas en todo el hotel, sin éxito alguno.

Después de 45 minutos, si malditas viejas; volvieron al cuarto, cansadas y sudadas, adivinen que: esas estaban hay charlando de lo lindo como unas imbéciles mientras se reían, y alcanzaron a escuchar algo:

Tu también tendrás que esforzarte, sabes?-

Ahh, no quiero-

Te toca, estas dispuesta-

Si, por supuesto-

Tenemos visitas, entren, les íbamos a avisar que ya habíamos terminado la charla, pero no las vimos-

Seguro- un terrible sarcasmo por parte de México-chan

Ya me lo creí- y la misma arma letal, era usada por la otra latina.

Discúlpenos, siiii. Les contare mi plan- Sakery sonreía tranquilizando a las chicas, y complaciéndoles si deseo de curiosidad.

Vamos a ir a casa de Canadá-chi y quedarnos allí-

E invitaremos a Alfred, y *saz* abra un registro de todas las atrocidades que se harán, para ponerlo en la pantalla principal de la reunión de todos los países-

No es ni malo. Que se le hace, yo me apunto-

Lo mismo, un placer colaborarles- termino la castaña que sonreía abiertamente, pobrecita.

Yo y ella invitaremos al come hamburguesas- Se señalaba con una mano a sí misma, y con la otra a su país nativo.

Nosotras tres iremos a ver a Canadá, de seguro nos deja quedarnos a todos-

Muchísimas gracias-

De nada. En 24 horas nos encontraremos halla, pero por ahora, vamos a dormir. Retirada-

¡/!

Al siguiente día, cada una de ellas cumplió su tarea a la perfección, las dos mexicanas fueron a ver a Estados Unidos y el se vino con ellas al saber que estarían en casa de su tierno hermanito y él como héroe que era –no quería que se lo quitaran- tenía que ayudarle.

Con su gemelo fue un poco más complicado aunque no lo crean, les dijo que en su casa, mas específicamente en su enorme jardín, habitaban osos muy salvajes, sin embargo ellas no se rindieron y le insistieron, las dejo, a costa de un regaño que les dio al saber que habían llamado a su vecino del sur, para que fuera a su hogar y él ni siquiera enterado.

Cuando el ocaso golpeaba las ventanas, pudieron ver a los otros tres con los que convivirían, totalmente mojados y hasta malolientes.

Timbraron, Vene y el rubio fueron a abrir.

¿Qué les paso?-

Casi nos atropella una volqueta, llovió granizo del tamaño de pelotas de beisbol, una vieja asquerosa nos echo a los perros guardianes, un labrador, un red wailer y un pastor alemán, luego casi nos caemos por un precipicio y una tractomula al pasar nos tiro todo el charco de agua sucia encima, algo más!- La nación centroamericana era la que estaba más furiosa y en peor estado, no era una idea muy genial provocarle.

Tranquilícense, les traeré unas toallas, entren-

Yo voy por el agua caliente, deberían darse un baño-

Hay muchos, yo ayudare con los otros dos-

No te preocupes, guíame a ellos y yo lo hago, tu ve por las toallas- la pelinegra miraba al frio país a los ojos sonriéndole, a lo que el otro no pudo evitar sonrojarse y la chica no entendía por qué, con su hermana siempre era así.

Pero el otro norteamericano no pudo evitar sentir furia y el fuerte agarrón que dio a la cabeza de la latina lo demostraba, estaba muy celoso.

¡Suéltame la cabeza, maldito gigante de dos metros!-

¡No soy tan alto!-

¡Casi, y eso es lo que importa! Ve a cambiarte más bien-

Hai, hai- Se va a la habitación donde las chicas han puesto un pequeño regalito, será tan interesante.

Bien, Alfred contrólate, The Hero no pierde el control tan fácil- Imagínense al tipo desnudo hablándose solo, cuando prende la luz ve muchos posters, cartas y demás, ese era su cuarto, en el que dormía al ir allá, siempre, entonces ¡que hacia eso ahí!

¡¿Qué es esto?!- El grito resuena en todo el lugar, nadie va, eso es inclusive mejor para él.

Ya que en las imagines se veía a Jones coqueteando con otras mujeres, despertándose en camas con ellas, tomándose las manos mientras hablan, bailando, sonriendo y él ni reconocía a una de ellas ¡que era ese montaje!

Una carta lo preocupo aun mas, esta decía:

_Para un terroncito de azúcar que me hizo sacar toda la mía._

_ Esta fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, Al-fred; creo que así me dijiste que te llamabas, sinceramente no lo sé, te veías algo borracho, un gusto tenerte bajo de mis piernas, nos vemos luego_

_Mina Murray_

_P.S: Tu hermano es un amor, son tan parecidos, y a la vez tan distintos, le conté todo y me sonrió y dijo que te diría mi propuesta, **pregúntale.**_

Mierda.

Salió empeloto de la habitación, buscando a su hermano en todo lugar y en último, al no verle en ningún sitio, llego al baño del extremo izquierdo, donde la humana y otra vieja madura lo esperaban, la menor con su ropa normal, la otra mostrando más de lo que debía, a tiempo de que se acercaba insinuante, ¡No!, el sonido de un cerrojo lo distrajo, la puerta se había cerrado.

No puedo golpear a las damas, deja esto, quieres-

Porque debería hacerlo, amor-

¡Aléjate, niña ayúdame!-

Miro hacia todos y no la vio, solo estaban él y la otra mujer, la cual se dio cuenta.

Ella salió al principio, es tan pequeña que no la viste?-

Eh?-

El sonido de una puerta siendo pateada y derribada distrajo a los dos tortolos, en el umbral se levantaba Canadá y las otras chicas, incluyendo a la traidora, que se cogía de la manga del rubio de pelo largo.

¡Hii! Creo que me voy- La vieja esa se sale por la ventana y deja a todos perplejos, USA sabe que su vecino debe estar enojado y no se equivoca.

¡Puedes traer a todas tus amantes a tu casa, pero no a la mía; no seas descarado!- Seguido por una patada a su cabeza que le dejo K.O. Mathew le decía eso, aunque su enojo brotara por otra cosa, y lo sabía.

Luego cuando se despertó, todo volvió a la normalidad, en cierta forma, sin embargo los "accidentes" se daban de nuevo y ya no con desconocidas, sino que con las féminas naciones y la pequeñaja esa, había dos en especial que se chocaban con él, México y Venezuela.

La carta esa resulto ser una farsa y arranco todo eso antes de que su hermano pensara mal, lo que no sabía, es que vendría algo peor.

La última noche que estaría allí, después de golpes por parte de las dos latinas, regaños de su hermano, bromas de Bolivia y Guatemala, traiciones de la tal Sakery y saber que todos esos episodios pasaban por culpa de esas tres mencionadas, las otras dos no tenían ni idea y por eso Canadá y Kumayiro las defendían a ellas.

Iba a descansar cuando oye unos ruidos secos, les ignora y se duerme profundamente por una o dos horas, hasta que la luz de su cuarto se ilumina y puede ver en el umbral a su gemelo, con los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendidos, acompañado de las pequeñas.

¿Qué demonios es esto?-

¿De qué hablas?-

Además de degenerado, cínico, mira a tu alrededor-

…- Muchos posters, de nuevo, pero esta vez no eran de él, sino de Mexico-chan y Vene, caminando, sonriendo, con sus hermanos; en vestidos, formales, rurales y de baño, mandando besos, abrazos, era todo un espectáculo, el tope, que cada una de ellas tenía el tamaño de seis libros.

Mathew?-

Mañana es la conferencia USA, duerme bien porque nos tenemos que ir temprano-

En-tiendo-

¡/!

En la conferencia mundial todo sucedida igual que siempre, aunque un canadiense no quería hablarle a Alfred, y no lo hizo durante todas las tres primeras horas, preocupando al estadounidense y a las culpables, que creían haberse pasado.

En el descanso, el rubio de ojos azules tomo el brazo de su hermano, quien forcejeo ante el contacto.

¡Háblame por favor! Se siente muy extraño y mal estar así, sabiendo que tu siempre has estado hay para mí-

De que hablas-

Perdóname-

Porque debería hacerlo, tú no has hecho nada malo- el sarcasmo era palpable en las palabras de Canadá, ninguna de las naciones dudo eso.

Se lo que debes pensar ahora, yo no estoy con nadie, solo te amo a ti-

No mientas-

No lo hago-

Sí, claro-

Créeme, solo a ti-

No puedo. ¡Como hacerlo sabiendo que no soy lo suficiente, que podrías estar con alguien mucho mejor y que no dudarías en dejarme solo, igual que ha pasado con muchos otros! ¡ Te pido que al menos, no me hagas pasar más dolor del necesario, vete de una vez!-

No, yo no te dejare, aunque tú mismo me eches y me intentes sacar de tu vida, yo volveré siempre, porque lo que siento es verdadero-

Hugh, como puedo saberlo- Sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse.

Confía en mí y te juro que desenmascarare a aquel que hizo toda esa farsa-

Gracias- Y una sonrisa sincera fue dada.

Ves les que funcionaria- La jefa, Colombia y Groenlandia se hallaban en la sala, disfrutando del espectáculo

Tenías mucha razón Rapa-

Denles todos unos aplausos, nosotros explicaremos luego-

La sala resonó en aplausos de felicidad ajena, USA sonreía y Mathew estaba rojo, en eso sonaron dos voces.

Ya era hora que le demostrara cuanto lo amaba-

Y son felices igual que nosotros _mon amour-_

Al final fueron dados dos besos, por dos parejas distintas, llenos de cariño y amor, a los que les seguirían muchos más.

_Invitado: Sakery_

_Deseo: Un American hecho y derecho._

* * *

_El Fruk al final fue porque a ella también le gustaba y lo pidió como opción, por mi que fuera Scoteng. Espero que le haya gustado._


End file.
